A Love Like This
by xxXThePhoenixProjectXxx
Summary: "So I placed my heart under lock and key, To take some time, and take care of me, But I turn around and you're standing here" ― Debra Cox. Sometimes love is right in front of you and sometime you have to look a little harder before you find it, only to realize it's been there all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Arrow and all its amazing characters etc. do not belong to me, I am simply the puppet master who moves them in another direction. ;)**

**A/N: This story takes place shortly after the season 2 finale.**

**A Love Like This**

"_So I placed my heart under lock and key _  
_To take some time, and take care of me _  
_But I turn around and you're standing here" _  
_― Debra Cox _

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining brightly in Starling city as Felicity Smoak hurried down the crowded sidewalks toward Lou's diner, finally arriving she pulled open the door and entered, once inside she paused, looking around the crowded diner she finally found who she was looking for. Heading for a table near the back of the diner, she smiled at Detective Lance, whom was now standing, having spotted her from his perfect vantage point, his back to the wall and facing the entrance. "Morning Miss Smoak," Said Lance as he pulled out a chair for Felicity and making sure she was seated comfortably before sitting back down in his own chair. "Detective," said Felicity, smiling in greeting, "and I thought we had agreed, no more of this Miss Smoak, please, call me Felicity."

"If you insist...Felicity, and please, Quentin or even Lance"

"Okay so...Quentin, how's your week been ?" asked Felicity as she settled her purse on the empty seat next to her and accepted a menu from the waitress who had appeared as soon as she was seated.

Quentin smiled, he had first asked Felicity out to coffee about a week after Slade had taken over the city and then been dealt with. Having been a witness of how selfless and brave Felicity had been during the whole ordeal and how the arrow seemed to overlook how much Felicity did, not only for the arrow but for all of those around her, Quentin had been worried about how Felicity was coping with everything that had been and was going on. Coffee on Saturday morning had initially been about making sure that Felicity knew she had someone to talk to about what was going on both in her life and her work with the arrow but somewhere along the way they found that they enjoyed talking to each other and discovered that they had many things in common, and so they bonded and their talks soon turned to the latest book they had read or a movie they wanted to watch, and Coffee had turned into Saturday brunch and an occasional phone call during the week, just to see how the other was doing. Quentin enjoyed having someone who genuinely cared about how he was doing and how his latest case at work was coming along. of course his daughters always inquired about his work and health but it was just not the same, his daughters had their own lives to live and while he was proud of them both he had missed having someone in his life to just talk and spend time with. similarly Felicity, whose heart was broken by Oliver, who professed his love for her in one instant and then turned and said it was all an elaborate act in the next, was happy to have someone outside of the close-knit arrow family to talk to, and found herself looking forward to their Saturday mornings together.

"It was a long week, you remember the Dodson case I was telling you about earlier in the week?"  
"The guy who was kidnapping all those little kids?"

"Yeah, him, we finally caught him but not before he did some damage, it's the cases like those that just boggle the mind, I mean what drives people to do something like that."

Felicity's eyes watered a little before she pulled herself together, reaching across the table she gently placed her hand on Quentins arm, "I'm glad you caught him," she said softly before pulling her hand back to curl around her coffee mug.

Something else that Felicity had discovered while spending time with Quentin is that the babbling, that she had been cursed with her entire life, almost disappeared when she was around him, when they were together there were moments like now, when words were not needed, and they simply sat together in silence and then there were times when the word just poured out, usually after a particularly stressful day.

Quentin just smiled softly across the table to Felicity, before looking up at the waitress that had appeared at their table. "Are y'all ready to order?" she asked pulling out her order pad from her apron pocket and clicking her pen.

"Yes, we're ready." said Felicity, after looking at Quentin for confirmation and seeing his nod. "I'll have your Belgian waffles, extra cool whip and with a side of fruit please." she said handing the waitress her menu.

"And what about for you hun?" asked the waitress turning toward Quentin.

"I'll have the pancake breakfast plate."

"Do you want your eggs scrambled or over easy?"

"Scrambled."

"White or Wheat bread?"

"White." alright your order will be out shortly she said as she collected the last menu and headed back to the kitchen through the swinging doors.

"So how's you're week been?" asked Quentin settling back against his seat.

"Oh you know pretty much like the past few weeks, I've been on several interviews but no luck so far."

"Hey, don't look so sad," said Quentin, who always hated to see Felicity sad, "I know you are great at all that technical stuff you do I'm sure something will come up, you doing okay though? do you need anything?"

"Oh, no I'm good, I have my savings, should last until I'm able to find a job, too bad I can't put everything I do for the arrow on my résumé."

They shared a smile over that one.

"Yeah, that's a shame, although I'm sure half of that would land you in jail and not with a new job."

"True, guess I'll just keep looking."

"Oh look, here comes the food,"

"Awesome, I've been looking forward to these waffles all morning." said Felicity, with a smile on her face as the waitress placed the plate full of waffles and cool whip in front of her.

After that they dug into the food in front of them conversing quietly about their week and the plans they had for the following week. Standing up after polishing off their plates Quentin placed some bills on the table and they headed back into the crowded street.

"Care for walk through the park?" asked Quentin pointing to the park across the street and offering Felicity his arm."

"I'd love to." said Felicity, whom always disliked when their time together came to an end as it was so quickly prone to do. and so placing her arm in his they headed across the street and to the local park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Arrow and all its amazing characters etc. do not belong to me, I am simply the puppet master who moves them in another direction. ;)**

**A/N: This story takes place shortly after the season 2 finale.**

**A Love Like This**

**Chapter Two**

`Later that same day found Felicity seated at her desk in team Arrows "new," to Felicity and Diggle, lair. Spinning around in her chair Felicity silently observed the other occupants of the room.

On one side of the room Oliver sat at a table working on sharpening arrowheads while on the other side of the room which contained weights, excercise machines and a rather large sparring area covered with mats was Diggle, lifting weights.

After looking around at all the boxes of equipment still needing to be unpacked Felicity turned back to working on setting up her computers with a sigh, these days everyone in the lair was pretty quiet, each focused on their own thoughts.

Felicity on her part was determined to move on from Oliver, sometimes she didn't know what was worse, having her heart broken yet again, or the fact that Oliver didn't even seem to notice how hurt she was, granted she had known the basics of the plan but the I love you from Oliver had been unexpected and certainly not been in those plans, and the way he seemed to just brush it off when they were on the island after dropping Slade off just made it all the worse.

That day she had decided to bury her feelings for Oliver and leave them behind on that island, she had walked off of the plane in Starling City with a new purpose, she was focused on moving on with her life and from Oliver and focusing more on herself, since she had started "helping" the Arrow she had slowly drifted away from her friends, never seeming to have any extra time to spend with them, now she was making sure to make the time to spend with her old friends and to make new ones, thinking of new friends caused a smile to appear on Felicity's face, becoming friends with Quentin Lance had certainly been unexpected.

Upon their return to Starling City the had received word that Lance was in the hospital, apparently being tossed around by Slade's super soldiers had caused some internal damage.

Felicity, concerned about him had headed straight to the hospital after hearing the news, when she had arrived he had still been recovering from surgery.

Using her tablet she had hacked into the hospitals record and led Oliver and Diggle, whom had accompanied her, to Lance's room.

After reassuring themselves that Lance would make it Oliver stepped out to speak with Laurel and Diggle had headed home to see Lyla.

Felicity, meanwhile had pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed where Lance laid, sleeping and settled in to wait for him to wake up.

He had awoken a few hours later, surprised, but not unhappy to see Felicity sitting next to the bed, they had spoken briefly before Felicity headed out, but not before promising to visit again.

And she did, the next few weeks while he was recovering she would often stop by after a long day of job hunting, before she headed to the, as she had dubbed it, lair, she kept him informed of the city's attempt to recover in the aftermath of Deathstroke's destruction and of the Arrow's efforts at keeping the City safe from the criminals that prowled the city in the wake of all the chaos.

She enjoyed spending time with him, just talking about everything and anything, and even after Lance was released from the hospital she would often stop by his apartment to drop off some form of dinner for him, as he was still on sick leave from work, though that didn't seem to stop him.

He could usually be found in the glades, helping with the clean up and rebuilding process and after they had begun their tradition of meeting for breakfasts on Saturday mornings, Felicity could oftentimes be found right next to him, helping in any way that she could.

Shaking her head slightly Felicity came out of her musing and returned to working on her computers, just sitting here thinking would not make the process of setting up her computers go any faster and as she had plans tonight, she did not have extra time to waste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Arrow and all of its amazing characters etc. do not belong to me, I'm simply the puppet master who moves them in another direction. ;)**

**A/N: This story takes place shortly after the season 2 finale.**

**A Love Like This**

**Chapter Three**

Finishing up at the lair Felicity said a quick goodbye to Oliver and Diggle, whom were now unpacking and setting up the last of the equipment they had managed to bring with them from the old lair.

"Alright boys, I'm out, see you guys tomorrow?"

"You're out of here early today," said Diggle, after a quick look at his watch. "Big plans tonight?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm just going to meet some friends, we're going out for drinks tonight."

"Oh, and what friends would these be?"

"Just some old friends from work Diggle, no need to worry." Said Felicity, smiling fondly at Diggle, whom would often slip into the role of big brother, "I'll be fine."

"Just be careful Felicity," said Oliver, from where he had been silently observing the conversation, while unpacking a box. "And remember, you can always call us if you need us." "I know, thanks, I'll see you both tomorrow." She said as she gathered her belongings and headed toward the door. "You guys don't work too hard."

"Bye Felicity."

"Bye"

Arriving at her townhouse on the outskirts of the Glades, Felicity hurried inside, making her way toward her bedroom she paused briefly in the kitchen to check the time on the clock above her stove. _7:15, _she murmured to herself, she had left the lair later than she had hoped to. Allison, a former co-worker was coming by to pick her up at eight, she had to hurry if she was going to be ready on time. Opening the door to her walk-in closet she tried to find something appropriate to wear, finally settling on a mulberry-purple silk dress that reached to just above her knees and had a metallic gold belt that accentuated her figure and pairing that with a gold cropped bolero wrap that was satiny smooth and had a ruffled collar with smocked trim all around the edge and a pair of strappy heels she placed her selected outfit on her bed and went to take a shower, putting her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet she took a quick shower. Not even fifteen minutes later she was out, taking another quick peek at the clock she worked on placing curlers in her hair before working on her makeup, as soon as she was done in the bathroom she retrieved her outfit from her bed and put it on, looking around she found a small clutch purse, that matched her outfit, sitting on her dresser, placing her wallet, cellphone and keys inside, she quickly finished getting ready as her phone buzzed with a text. Pausing briefly to read the text she smiled before responding to Quentin who was wishing her luck on her first night back out with her old friends, and reminding her to call him if she needed a designated driver. By the time she had finished getting ready and had an entire conversation via text message with Quentin it was nearly eight o'clock, realizing that her ride would be there at any minute, she rushed back into the bathroom and removed the curlers from her hair, trying to put her hair into some semblance of order.

Felicity had just finished fixing her hair when she heard a knock on the door, heading in that direction she paused briefly in front of the mirror that hung in the hallway to put her earrings on before she opened the front door.

"Felicity, hey girl." Said Allison, giving Felicity a brief hug.

"Hi, Allison," Said Felicity, returning the hug with a smile, "How are you? You look great by the way."

"In this old thing," said Allison with a wink to Felicity, "And don't you just look smashing tonight." She said as she stepped back to allow Felicity to exit the house and lock the door behind her. "and thank you." She said as they headed toward her car, a light blue ford focus, "So you ready for tonight?" she asked once they were inside the car and heading to their destination, "everyone is really excited to see you, they're all meeting us at the restaurant, I figured we could start with a light dinner and then maybe go hit a few clubs, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me."

The night started out well enough, Felicity and Allison met up with the rest of the group at a small bistro style restaurant where they enjoyed a simple meal and some light conversation before they headed out to the first club on their list. They were only at the second club on their list when Felicity, who was coming back from using the restroom, overheard her so-called friends talking about her and laughing as they made horrible insinuations about her relationship with Oliver, and her sudden switch from IT to the CEO's Assistant. Coming up behind the group, who were seated at a booth, she turned to Allison, who was seated on the edge.

"So is that really what you all think of me?" she asked, "That I'm just a pretty face who slept with her boss?"

Allison and everyone else seated at the booth just looked at each other awkwardly, completely willing to talk about someone when they weren't there, but not knowing what to say when confronted. In that moment of silence Felicity thought of several different things she wanted to say to defend not only herself but also Oliver, but as she looked around the table at the people who had once been her friends she realized that sitting there and arguing would be pointless and moreover not worth her time. Instead she just turned around and headed toward the nearest exit. Seeing this, Allison jumped out of the booth and hurried after Felicity.

"Hey, Felicity wait up."

Felicity paused near the exit and waited for Allison to catch up.

"Look Felicity, I'm sorry you had to hear all that but-"

"But what?" asked Felicity turning to face Allison, "It's not like I didn't know what people were saying about me at QC, but for people who claimed to be friends to act like that-"

"That's just it Felicity, this is the first time in months that you've come to hang out with your "friends" if we were really your friends you wouldn't of ditched us as soon as you and Queen became all buddy buddy, what, did you dump him when he lost his company and now you want to come and act like everything is going be like it used to."

"First off," said Felicity, placing one hand on her hip and using the other to emphasize her words, "You are way off base with your cracks about Oliver and I and second that is none of your business and this, this is so not worth it. I'm leaving, I'll see you around Allison." And with that Felicity turned and headed out the door leaving Allison spluttering in her wake.

Unfortunately, the nearest exit lead into a poorly lit alley. Aside from one of the bouncers taking what appeared to be a smoke break the alley was empty. Felicity quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her cellphone she scrolled down her list of contacts until she reached the Q's.

"Hello."

"Hey, Quentin, I know It's 'kinda late but do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Felicity? Where are you? Are you okay?" asked Quentin, knowing that Felicity had been planning to spend the evening out with friends, his phone tucked in between his ear and shoulder as he got up from the couch where he had been laying, watching T.V., and picked up his keys and headed toward the door.

"I'm fine," said Felicity as she gave Quentin directions to where she was. "don't worry, It's just been a crazy night."

"Okay, well I'm on my way I'll be there in about ten minutes, why don't you go back inside and wait for me." Suggested Quentin, after Felicity had told him where she was.

"Will do call me when you get here." Said Felicity, before hanging up the phone.

Turning to head back inside she saw that the alley was now empty, the employee whom had previously been there having gone back inside. Quickening her pace, she hurried to the door, not wanting to be outside alone. She had just reached the door when she felt something heavy collide against the back of her head, the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the ground rushing up to meet her and then darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Arrow and all of its amazing characters etc. do not belong to me, I'm simply the puppet master who moves them in another direction. ;)**

**A/N: This story takes place shortly after the season 2 finale.**

**A Love Like This**

**Chapter Four**

Quentin had been lying on his couch, watching T.V. when he received the phone call.

Five minutes later he was on his way out the door and on his way to the club Felicity had told him she was at.

Knowing that tonight was the first night in a long time that Felicity had gone out, with her friends he knew she had been nervous, but had seemed excited when he had texted her earlier in the evening.

He wondered what could've happened between then and now, she had sounded a bit upset over the phone.

Arriving at the club he parked in the street out front and sent a quick text to Felicity, letting her know he had arrived.

He sat patiently in the car for a few minutes, watching all sorts of people coming in and out of the club, keeping an eye out for her.

He had been there for about ten minutes with no word from Felicity, he tried calling her on her cell, but there was no answer, another five minutes and he was out of his car and heading toward the clubs entrance.

Walking toward the entrance he ignored the crowd of people and headed straight to the door, pulling his badge out and waving it at the bouncer, who let him in.

Taking a quick scan of the large room he saw no sign of Felicity, so he started where he was, working his way around the room, stopping every now and then to describe Felicity to someone and ask if they had seen her.

He had nearly completed a circuit around the room when a bouncer, standing in a corner observing, overheard him questioning one of the bartenders.

"Hey man," he said, walking toward Quentin, "That blonde girl you're looking for, not sure if it's her or not but I did see a blonde girl out in the alleyway when I was taking my break, she was on her phone."

"How long ago was this?" asked Quentin.

"About half an hour ago."  
The bouncer, who introduced himself as Miguel, led Quentin to an exit which lead into the alleyway.

Pushing open the door they walked out, looking for Felicity, motioning toward the dumpster near the back of the alley Miguel quietly told Quentin, "the dumpster is usually back against the wall, but it looks like someone moved it forward."

Quentin reached for his gun, now even more worried, before realizing that he had left it at home.

Motioning for Miguel to follow him, they quietly headed to the dumpster, as they approached they saw a foot poking out from behind it.

Leaving all caution behind Quentin rushed toward the dumpster, shoving it forward a little to reach what was behind.

There thrown carelessly behind the dumpster was Felicity.

Pulling out his cellphone he quickly dialed the station, then putting the phone between his ear and shoulder he turned back to carefully assess Felicity's injuries.

He gently rolled her over onto her back, wincing as he saw the gash on her forehead, blood mixing with gravel from where she must've hit the ground.

"This is Dispatch, go ahead."

"Dispatch this is Delta-Charlie 52 requesting an ambulance at…" Pausing, he turned to Miguel, who had knelt next to him, asking him for the address, which he then relayed to dispatch.

"Ambulance is on its way ETA six minutes."

"Thanks," said Quentin before disconnecting and turning back to Felicity.

Trying not to move her, he gently pushed the strands of blonde hair back from her face, his fist clenching as he saw the bruises on her face.

Turning to Miguel, he asked, with clenched teeth, "When you were out here, earlier, did you see anyone else besides her?"

"No, I'm sorry," he said, "I should've stayed out here when I noticed she was alone, I just- I'm so sorry."

Lance just shook his head, "Are there any cameras out here?'

"Yes."

"Can you make sure the officers get copies of that footage when they arrive?"

"Of course," said Miguel, standing up to go inside and retrieve them, "anything I can do to help." He said, realizing that he should also inform his boss as to what had happened.

"I'll be right back."

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket he pushed it against the gash on her forehead, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

It wasn't long before the ambulance pulled up to the entrance of the alleyway, a patrol car following behind shortly.

The paramedics quickly assessed Felicity before gently placing her on a gurney and moving her to the ambulance.

"She'll be fine," One of the paramedics assured Lance, seeing the worried look on his face as they moved Felicity, "She'll need some stiches and she'll have a nasty headache and concussion when she wakes up, did you want to ride with her?"

Torn between going with Felicity and making sure she was okay, and staying here to make sure whoever had hurt her was caught, he compromised, telling them that he would meet them at the hospital later on.

Pulling out his phone, he called Sara.

"Hello."

"Sara, honey, how are you?"

"I'm good Dad, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course Dad, anything."

"Felicity was attacked outside of a club tonight an-"

"What, is she okay? What happened?"

"She's okay, or she will be, she's on her way to the hospital right now, can you meet the ambulance at the hospital, I would've gone with her, but I want to make sure we catch whoever did this."

"I'm on my way right now." Said Sara already collecting her stuff.

"Good, good, I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Okay Dad, I'll see you later."

.

.

.

.

It was a couple of hours before Quentin was able to make it to the hospital, he had stayed behind at the club to see if he could be of any help to the officers who had arrived, together they had watched the surveillance tapes and questioned several people, unfortunately whoever had robbed and hurt Felicity had kept their back to the camera and they had not yet been able to track him down, although when Quentin had left the officers were still working on it.

Parking his car in the hospital parking lot, he hurried inside heading to the ER where Sara had informed him they were still at.

Stopping at the nurse's station they pointed him toward a curtained off room near the back.

"Hey Dad," Sara greeted him as he came in to stand next to her.

"Where's Felicity?" He asked, worried, looking around and not seeing her.

"She's fine Dad, they just finished stitching her up and she had to go to the restroom."

"How is she?"

"_She_ is perfectly fine." Said a voice from behind him.

"Felicity, how are you feeling?" asked Quentin, gently pushing back her hair, to take a look at the nasty gash on her forehead that had required stitches.

"I'm fine." She said, with a soft smile.

Sara, still standing in the room, was wondering when Felicity and her Father had become so close, not having missed the panic and worry in his voice when he called her earlier, and now his gentleness in making sure that Felicity was alright.

Clearing her throat to make her presence known she walked over to join them, "not totally fine, the doctor said she has a concussion, so she will need someone to keep an eye on her, at least for tonight."

"Alright, do you need to take care of any paperwork, or are you free to go?" Quentin asked Felicity.

"No, the doctor just finished, I do need to stop by the store for some Tylenol though."

"Okay, Sara," he said turning to his daughter, "Do you mind taking care of picking up the medicine and then dropping it off at the house."  
"You mean, my house?" asked Felicity.

"You think I'm going to leave you alone, with a concussion? You can stay over at my place tonight that way I can keep an eye out for you."

Sara just raised her eyebrows and silently left to run her errand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Arrow and all of its amazing characters etc. do not belong to me, I am simply the puppet master who moves them in another direction. ;)**

**A/N: This story takes place shortly after the season 2 finale.**

**A Love Like This**

"_Just keep moving forward and don't give a s- about _

_what anybody thinks. Do what you have to do, for you."_

_ -Johnny Depp_

**Chapter Five**

Taking Felicity back to his house after she was released from the hospital was an easy decision for Quentin to make. Not only would he be able to keep an eye on her, having her with him in his home where he could keep her safe would give him some peace of mind. The very thought that something much worse could've happened tonight caused his hands to tremble slightly as he held open the passenger side door of his vehicle for Felicity to enter. Closing the door softly behind her he walked over to the driver's side door, his eyes alert and scanning the hospital parking lot for anything out of place. The fact that they had yet to catch the person responsible troubled Quentin so much that without telling Felicity he had made a call to their mutual friend earlier to let him know what had happened and to see if he could be of any assistance in tracking the person who had robbed Felicity. If the sound of something breaking in the background was any indication the Arrow would do everything he could to help.

From the hospital it only took about ten minutes to reach the house. Walking in he gave Felicity a brief tour before he showed her to the guest room where she would be staying.

"There's towels in here." Said Quentin walking out into the hallway and opening a closet door. "If you want to take a shower."

Looking down at the dress she was wearing that was by now filthy she looked at Quentin. "Do you think we could ask Sara to stop by my place, I don't have anything else to wear."

"Of course, I'll call her and have her swing by your house, just make a list of what you want. For now though you can borrow something of mine."

Following Quentin to the room at the end of the hall, she waited just inside the doorway as Quentin walked to his dresser and began to rummage through the drawers, looking up to see Felicity standing at the door he motioned for her to come in. "I do occasionally clean, you shouldn't catch anything." He said with a wink which caused Felicity to laugh. However she did come into the room. Taking in the dark blue walls with gray accents she walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. "So this is your lair" she says with a small smile.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." Said Quentin setting a small stack of clothing on the bed next to Felicity and motioning for her to follow him. "Now I'm sure it's nothing like the Arrow cave but," walking into his closet he pushed aside some clothing in the back to reveal a door which blended so well into the wall that Felicity wouldn't of known it was there if Quentin hadn't shown it to here. "This here is half the reason why I bought this house." Said Quentin as he pushed down on the upper right corner of the door which opened to reveal a set of stairs leading up.

"What's up there?"

"That, my dear, I will show you someday when you don't look like you're about to fall asleep standing."

"But now I'm curious, wait you don't secretly dress up in costume and roam the city streets at night do you?"

Quentin just shook his head and closed the door, rearranging the clothes to the way they were before and walking back into his room.

"Hey, that wasn't an answer." Said Felicity following behind him.

"Felicity, Felicity, don't worry I do not have a secret identity, I'll take you up there someday when you're feeling better."

"Fine, but just so you know in my head I was already imagining what you're costume was. You'd look pretty badass in black leather, maybe a hat?"

"A hat really?"

"What, you wouldn't want a hood would you? Oh, I know what about a mask? What do you think?"

"I think it's time for you to change into some comfy clothes and get some sleep"

"Fine," said Felicity with a huff, taking the sweatpants and long t-shirt that Quentin was holding out to her. "But I still think you're hiding a super cool costume up there."

Quentin just laughed before leading Felicity to the bathroom down the hall and showing her where everything she would need would be. "Oh," he said as he was walking back towards his room, "Do you know what you need Sara to bring?"

"I'll text he-, oh wait I can't!"

"Hey, Felicity, it's okay, we'll get you a new phone. Phones are replaceable."

"I'm just glad that I left my tablet at home. Ummm, I guess just ask her to pick out some jeans and underthings for tomorrow?"

"Okay." Said Quentin pulling out his phone and heading down the stairs.

"I almost forgot." He said turning around just as he reached the stairs.

"What about canceling your credit and bank cards."

"Taken care of. Sara helped make some phone calls while I was at the hospital."

"Good, good. Okay go take your shower. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Thank you Quentin."

.

.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later Felicity entered the Lance kitchen to see Sara and Quentin unpacking a big bag of Big Belly Burger take out.

"Come sit down." Said Quentin seeing Felicity.

"Thought you could use some comfort food." Said Sara handing Felicity a drink and pointing out a seat at the table where some food had been set out and then taking the seat across the table from her.

"Aren't you joining us Quentin?" Asked Felicity, just then noticing he had changed into his uniform.

"No, I'll take a hamburger and eat it on the way." He said taking down a travel mug from the cabinet and filling it with coffee. "I'm heading to the station for a little while, see if I can help out. Sara volunteered to stay here with you until I get back." He said grabbing his keys and heading toward the door.

"Quentin, wait." Said Felicity following him toward the front door. "Why are you going in? It's your night off."

"I can't just stay here and do nothing Felicity. I-"

"There are plenty other officers out there looking I'm sure."

"I know that, I just need to be out there looking too, don't worry I'm sure we'll find him soon."

"Okay, fine. Just please be careful out there."

"I'll be fine Felicity, and back before you know it. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye." Said Felicity closing the door behind him and returning to the kitchen where Sara was almost finished eating.

"He'll be fine Felicity." Said Sara as Felicity sat back down.

"It wasn't even that big of a deal, not like it was Slade Wilson or the Clock King, it was just a robbery."

"It wasn't nothing Felicity, someone attacked you and then just left you laying there. That's not right and I'm sure my Dad agrees and that's why he is out there looking for the person responsible right now."

Felicity just sat silently picking at her food until Sara had finished hers then after taking some Tylenol they headed into the living room to watch T.V.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Arrow and all of its amazing characters etc. do not belong to me, I am simply the puppet master who moves them in another direction. ;)**

**A/N: This story takes place shortly after the season 2 finale.**

**A Love Like This**

**Chapter Six:**

By the time Quentin returned home a few hours later Sara and Felicity were sound asleep in the living room, the television playing quietly in the background. Sara who had woken up upon hearing her father enter the house sat up on the sofa.

"Hey Dad, did you guys find the mugger?" she asked folding up the blanket she had used and placing it on the sofa behind her as she stood up to stretch.

"Yeah, our mutual friend left him tied up for us on the steps of the precinct about an hour ago, just had to finish some paperwork before I could come home. How was Felicity?" He asked walking over to where Felicity still lay sleeping, undisturbed by the sounds around her.

"She said she wasn't in too much pain but I had her take some more Tylenol before she went to sleep, figured she's gonna be sore in the morning."

"Thanks for coming and helping out sweetheart."

"No problem Dad, I like Felicity. I just can't believe someone would every want to hurt her. Did you find out if it was a deliberate attack?"

"When they questioned him he said it wasn't planned for her specifically but when the arrow found the mugger he didn't have any of Felicity's belongings with him so we don't know what he did with all her stuff and her information, so we are going to need to keep an eye out on Felicity especially if he gets out on bail."

"Of course. Well I'm gonna head out, have an early morning. Did you need me for anything else before I go?"

"No, we'll be fine, thank you again for your help sweetheart, have a good night." Said Quentin as he walked Sara to the door and locked it behind her.

"Night Dad."

Walking back to where Felicity lay on the sofa Quentin contemplated whether or not he should move her to a bed where she would be more comfortable or leave her undisturbed on the sofa. Deciding she'd be more comfortable resting on a bed he bent down and carefully lifted her into his arms. Felicity awoke at the sensation of being lifted and turned her head to see what was happening.

"Quentin?" she asked softly.

"Yes, it's me sweetheart. I'm taking you to my room, you'll sleep better on a bed instead of the sofa, okay?"

"Okay," said Felicity relaxing in his safe hold. "Did you catch the bad guy?" she asked softly once Quentin had tucked her safely under the covers.

"Sure did sweetheart, your friend found him for us, I'll tell you all about it in the morning okay?"

"Uh-huh, where are you going?" asked Felicity as she saw Quentin get up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower then I'll crash in the guest room, just call me if you need me okay."

"Will you stay with me? Just tonight, I don't want to be alone." Asked Felicity hesitantly.

"Are you sure."

"Please Quentin."

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm going to go shower first, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you though."

"Okay, go to sleep I'll be back"

"m'kay"

By the time Quentin returned from showering Felicity was curled up on her side fast asleep. Gently lifting the covers he slid into bed next to her, closing his eyes he felt himself relax into sleep knowing that Felicity was safe and mostly unharmed next to him.

The next sound he heard was his alarm blaring on the bedside table next to him. Throwing one arm out he hit the off button on the alarm. Feeling someone stirring next to him he looked down to see that they had somehow migrated in the night, Felicity lay nestled next to him and was using his now half asleep arm as her pillow. Bringing his free arm down and curling it around her waist he pulled her closer to him before he had a chance to double guess himself.

"What time is it?" asked Felicity, the alarm having woken her, but being too comfortable in her current position to even think of moving.

"It's 7:00AM."

"Ugh, it's too early to wake up," said Felicity closing her eyes ready to fall back asleep.

"How're you feeling? Any pain?" asked Quentin before she could fall back to sleep. "Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

"No, I'm fine right now, just a little sore, I'm sure I'll need some Tylenol when I get up, not right now though."

"You plan on staying in bed all day?" Asked Quentin with a smirk.

"Uh-huh, now let me sleep." Said Felicity scooting a little closer and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Just a little bit longer" said Quentin, mostly to himself as Felicity appeared to have already fallen back asleep. Closing his eyes he told himself he would get up in a few minutes but he hadn't felt so comfortable in his own bed for so long, if ever that he quickly followed Felicity into sleep.

.

.

.

.

A few hours later the front door was opened and Sara entered the house, setting the bags of breakfast foods that she had brought on the kitchen counter she looked around the quiet house searching for her father and Felicity. Peering through her father's half open room she gasped quietly, in surprise at seeing Felicity and her father curled up together in bed. Backing away from the door she went back to the kitchen, placing the food she had brought into the fridge she quickly wrote a note, leaving it on the kitchen table she left as quietly as she'd entered, closing the door softly behind her.

Hopping onto her bike and heading down the road she thought about what she'd just seen. She'd known that Felicity and her father had been spending more and more time together but she'd only seen them as being friends nothing more, however seeing their interactions the previous night and her father's obvious worry over Felicity was causing her to open her mind and see what was in front of her. Despite what she'd seen a few minutes ago she didn't think that their relationship had progressed beyond friendship at this point, but if she thought about it Felicity and her father were perfect for each other it was about time that they were both happy and if being together was what made that happen, well she wasn't one to stand in the way, she just hopped Oliver and Laurel wouldn't make a big deal over this when they eventually found out. Heading back toward the 'Arrow Cave' for an early morning workout Sara had a smile on her face.

.

.

.

.

Quentin and Felicity finally woke up around 9:00AM, both feeling rested, they ignored the fact they had shared the same bed. Felicity went into the restroom to freshen up and change into the clothes Sara had brought over the night before while Quentin headed into the kitchen in search of some breakfast. Spotting a note on the kitchen table he picked it up.

_Hey Dad and Felicity,_

_Stopped by this morning but you were still sleeping. _

_Left breakfast for you guys in the fridge. _

_Talk to you later._

_Sara_

Wondering when exactly his daughter had stopped by and what she had seen Quentin pulled the bag of food out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave to heat up while he started the coffee maker and set the table. Seeing Felicity come out, dressed for the day he greeted her with a smile and cup of coffee. He pushed the worry of what Sara had seen to the back of his mind, the note didn't indicate anything one way or another. He would talk to Sara later he decided, for now he would enjoy his morning with Felicity.

.

.

.

.

After a delicious breakfast Felicity wanted to head back home. Despite wanting Felicity to stay where he could keep an eye out for her Quentin finally agreed to drive her back to her place. Wanting to stay by her side as long as possible he suggested that he go with her to run all the errands she had put off 'till the weekend.

"Are you sure you don't have anything you need to do today instead?" Asked Felicity not wanting to take up his day if he already had plans.

"Other than picking up some groceries, which we can do while we're running your errands, I didn't really have anything planned for today."

"Fine, but I do need to stop at my place first I need to pick up some paperwork so I can stop by the bank to see if I can get a new bankcard."

"Alright then let's go." Said Quentin picking up his keys from where they had been sitting in a dish on the counter top and ushering Felicity toward the front door.

Arriving at Felicity's townhouse Quentin parked at the curb. Motioning for Felicity to stay seated he walked around the front of the car and held open the door for her.

"Do you have a key?" he asked, remembering that her purse and keys had been stolen.

"Yeah, Sara had one of my extra keys." Said Felicity not mentioning that all of Team Arrow had copies of her house keys for emergencies. Handing the keys over with an eye roll when Quentin held his hand out for them Felicity followed him up to the front door.

Quentin inserted the key into the door and realized that the door was already unlocked. Pulling out the gun he always carried with him and his cellphone he handed Felicity his phone and instructed her to stay where she was on the front stoop and be prepared to call for backup. Pulling his gun up he slowly pushed the door open and entered the house. His eyes widened as he saw the overturned furniture and items all strewn about. Walking quietly and cautiously he quickly cleared the rooms, whoever had done this was long gone but they had left quite a mess behind. Heading back to the front door he took his phone back and made a call to the station. "Someone will be here shortly. I'm guessing if I suggested taking you back to my place and letting me handle this you'd say no?" asked Quentin.

"Got it in one, besides I want to check to see if anything's missing. Do you think this was related to the mugging last night?"

"Could be, everything was fine when Sara stopped by last night and we didn't catch the guy 'till a few hours later so he definitely had time to come here."

Just then a police cruiser pulled up and parked behind Quentin's vehicle.

"Hey, Lance just don't know how to take a day off do you man?" Joked one of the officers as he came up the walkway and met them at the door. "And you must me Ms. Smoak?" he asked turning to Felicity.  
"Felicity this is Mike and his partner Joan." Said Quentin making the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," said Felicity politely shaking hands.

"So what do we have here?" asked Mike, pulling out a pair of gloves and heading toward the front door. Quentin followed behind filling him in while Joan stayed outside with Felicity to take down an official statement.

It was several more hours before they were finished at Felicity's house, it appeared to be a robbery as several items were missing. After taking an inventory and providing the officers with a list of the missing items Quentin had insisted on Felicity packing a bag and coming to stay with him for a few more days until they figured out what was going on and if this was related to the mugging or not. Felicity reluctantly agreed, although not too happy with having to leave her home because someone had broken in.

Standing in her bedroom, packed duffel bag on the bed next to a garment bag containing a few dresses she had optimistically packed for job interviews, she looked around at the mess. Quentin came in to stand next to her and she turned to look at him. "Seriously though did they have to leave such a mess behind," she said gesturing toward the overturned drawers and fallen items around the room, and softly muttering something about robbers and manners under her breath. Quentin chuckled softly and reached down to grasp her hand. "We'll come back and I'll help you clean up the place tomorrow, I'd recommend also changing the locks, but for now I think we've reached our quota of craziness for the day, hell for the weekend." He said letting go of her hand to pick up the duffel and garment bags. "Are you ready sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yup, and the day started out so good too."

"Did it now?"

"Yup, I really enjoyed breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Okay, I may be convinced to say it was spending the morning with you." Said Felicity bashfully not ready to admit that the best part of her day had been waking up next to him.

"Uh-huh, nice to know that I win against breakfast." Said Quentin as they walked out the front door, Felicity stopping to lock it behind them.

"Depends, what kind of breakfast are we talking about here." Said Felicity with a mischievous smile.

"Cheeky." Said Quentin as they got into the truck and headed off to finally finish the errands that they had originally set out to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Arrow and all of its amazing characters etc. do not belong to me, I am simply the puppet master who moves them in another direction. ;)**

**A/N: This story takes place shortly after the season 2 finale.**

**A Love Like This**

_"If you have good friends, no matter how much life is sucking, they can make you laugh."_

_-P.C. Cast_

**Chapter Seven**

By the time they arrived back at Quentin's house it was it was late afternoon. Felicity helped Quentin bring in the bags of groceries and the items they had brought from her apartment, placing the latter in the spare bedroom they put away the groceries together and then even though they were both exhausted Felicity called Diggle to ask for a ride figuring she'd check in at the lair to make sure they didn't need any help. Walking back into the kitchen after hanging up with Diggle Felicity informed Quentin of her plans.

"Are you sure you're up for that, it's been quite a crazy two days, you should rest." Said Quentin, he was standing in front of the fridge putting away the last of the groceries. "And you didn't have to call Mr. Diggle, I could've given you a ride wherever you need to go." He said knowing despite whatever he said Felicity would still be determined to go.

"I'll be fine, I'm not planning on staying long, I just want to check in on everyone and tell O-uhmm the hood thanks for his help." She said gathering up her new purse and phone. "And thank you for the offer, but Diggle's already on his way, not to mention the location of the 'lair' is supposed to be a secret."

"Even from me?" asked Quentin walking Felicity to the front door as they heard a car pull up.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Felicity with a wink as she walked out the door, "See ya' in a little bit."

"Bye." Said Quentin standing at the door until Felicity was safely in the vehicle and headed down the street.

.

.

.

.

To no surprise Diggle spent the ride to the lair questioning Felicity on the happenings of the last 24 hours and Felicity realized that in all of the busyness of the day that she'd neglected to fill in the team on the latest home robbery. Diggle quickly offered Felicity a room in his home if needed, not wanting her to be alone at her place and after Felicity told him, with a slight blush on her face, that Quentin had already offered and that she would be staying with him for a few days. He turned his full attention back to driving. Diggle was Felicity's only other close confidant so he knew the amount of time that Felicity and Quentin had spent together recently, thus not totally surprised at this turn of events. While sad that his friend hadn't seen this great person right in front of him and that he'd let her get away he was happy for Felicity. While he never would've chosen Quentin for her Diggle could see how much he cared for Felicity and how happy they were together, he'd gone along with them one Saturday to volunteer with the rebuilding in the Glades and watching them working and spending time together had lifted some of the worry that he had for Felicity and her well-being off of his chest. He knew without a doubt that Quentin would be good for Felicity. And as hard as it was for Felicity to trust people her trust in Quentin was made clear when he was the first person she called when she needed help.

"I'm glad you have somewhere to stay Felicity." Said Diggle as they pulled into the underground garage at the lair. "But please, give me a call if you need anything and remember my doors always open for you."

"Thank you John." Said Felicity. "I appreciate it."

Walking into the lair Felicity was not surprised to see Oliver working out on the mats, she was, however surprised to see Laurel there with him, working out as well. It looked like Oliver was showing her some moves. "What's she doing here?" Felicity whispered to Diggle as she set her stuff down near the computers.

"Well remember when Sara left with the League?"

"Yes," said Felicity. Sara had left as part of her agreement with the League, however upon hearing that her father was injured she had come back and though she wasn't here to stay she did tend to come back fairly often to check in on her family. Thankfully this weekend had been one of those times.

"Apparently when she left she gave Laurel her Canary jacket and now Laurel thinks that she can be the next Canary." Said Diggle, apparently not a fan of the idea.

"I was only gone for less than 24 hours." Said Felicity with a huff as she sat down at her desk to look over the updates and see if anything had popped up on the scanners she had set up in the system.

"Felicity," said Oliver finally looking up and noticing her. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked coming over to her desk.

"I'm fine Oliver, just some scrapes and bruises." She said. "Oh, and I wanted to thank you for helping find the guy."

"It was nothing." Said Oliver.

"What guy? What happened to you Felicity?" asked Laurel coming over to join everyone around Felicity's desk.

"It's not a big deal-"

"It is too," said Diggle "Not only were you mugged but then they went to your house as well!"

"They what!" said Oliver standing up from where he had sat down on a nearby chair. "Felicity, you didn't tell me that your house was broken into. What's going on?"

"It's okay, it's already been taken care of, the police think it was probably the same person that mugged me last night."

"Do you have someplace else to stay for now?" asked Oliver, not really in a position to where he could offer Felicity somewhere to stay as he was currently bunking at the lair. "You could always stay here if you need to." He offered though.

"Thanks, but I'm staying with a friend." She said not wanting to elaborate with Laurel standing right there. Seeing that Oliver was about to question her further she turned back to face her computers. "So anything exciting happen while I was gone?" she asked.

Realizing that Felicity wasn't going to answer any more questions right now Oliver decided he would have Diggle help him look into what had happened and meanwhile gave Felicity a rundown of last night's patrol and had her search for some information he needed. Laurel not really interested headed back to the mats, Diggle however pulled up a seat next to Felicity. After a few hours at the lair Diggle could clearly see Felicity's exhaustion, standing up from where he had been cleaning guns he walked over to where she was still seated at her desk in front of the monitors. "Hey, Felicity I'm getting ready to head out, do you need a ride back?" he asked. Just then there was a beep and Felicity's phone lit up with a message. Quickly reading it, she sent a reply back and then looked back to Diggle. "Sure, thank you Diggle." She said shutting down the computers that wouldn't be used while she wasn't there and gathering her belongings. Diggle was surprised that Felicity had given in so quickly, usually you had to drag her away from her computers. He remained silent though, not wanting to change her mind. After saying their goodbyes they headed out the door and back to Diggle's car.

Dropping Felicity off at Quentin's house he waited until she was safely inside before driving off.

.

.

.

.

"Quentin?" said Felicity as she entered the house having used the key that he had given her just that afternoon.

"In the kitchen." She heard him respond.

Walking into the kitchen she smiled at the sight of him in an apron cooking dinner. "So I got your text and decided I'd rather eat a home cooked meal than stay cooped up at the lair with fast food for the millionth time." She said, smiling as she came around the counter to see what he was making.

"I see my good company is still coming in second to food." Said Quentin smiling down at Felicity.

"Do you need any help?"

"If you don't mind could you set the table, please?"

"Of course." Said Felicity. Quentin pointed out the cabinets and drawers where she could find what she needed and Felicity quickly set the table as Quentin brought the food over to the table. Pulling out Felicity's chair for her he then walked over to the fridge. "Is sweet tea alright?" he asked, at Felicity's nod he poured two glasses and brought them over, taking a seat across from her. As if they'd been doing so all their lives they served themselves and ate dinner while discussing their week and plans for the following week. "Any plans for tomorrow?" asked Quentin as they were finishing their meal.

"I do have a few interviews lined up so, fingers crossed." Said Felicity with a slightly pained smile. She'd had quite a few interviews lately but so far hadn't made it past an interview.

"I don't want to pry but are you doing okay financially?"

"I still have my savings, so as long as I get a new job in the next few weeks I should be fine. Though after that I may need to start looking for a smaller place."

"You'd let me know if you needed anything though, right? And you are always welcome here Felicity."

"Yes, I would let you know and thank you, I appreciate it Quentin, oh also, I just realized that I don't have my car here, would you mind taking me to my house to pick it up after dinner?"

"Of course, and I haven't forgotten we'll head over tomorrow as well to start cleaning up your place and I want to install those new locks we picked up today, I'll be home around 4:00, what time do you think you'll be done with your interviews?"

"Uhmm, let's see, last one's at 2:30, so I should be back by 3:30ish, I'll make us something to eat before we go."

"Sounds good." Said Quentin standing up and starting to clear the table.

"Here, let me help." Said Felicity.

Together they quickly put away the leftovers and washed and put away the dishes.

"Ready?" asked Quentin once the kitchen was clean.

"Yup."

.

.

.

.

The next morning Quentin woke up before his alarm. Reaching over he turned the alarm off. Looking down at Felicity curled up next to him he smiled, before slowly sliding off the bed. He readied himself for work as quietly as possible. Sitting on the edge of the bed as he put on his shoes he thought over the previous night. After dinner he had driven Felicity to pick up her car when they got back they had settled on the sofa to watch a movie before heading to bed. They really had started out with the best intentions Felicity had headed to the guest room and he to his room. It was about an hour after they had headed to bed and he was still trying to fall asleep when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"_Come in." he had said softly. _

"_Hey, you're still awake?" _

"_Yeah, is everything okay? Did you need something?" Asked Quentin sitting up on bed and turning on the bedside lamp. _

"_No, everything's fine, I just, umm, well this is embarrassing to ask, but, uhm"_

"_What is it Felicity, are you in pain?"_

"_No, it's just would it be alright if I stayed in here with you?"_

"_Sure," said Quentin motioning Felicity toward the side of the bed she had stayed on the night before. "Something wrong with your room?" he asked, concerned as Felicity curled up under the covers._

"_No, it's just. I had a good night's sleep last night, I slept the whole night."_

"_Have you not been sleeping well lately?"_

"_Nightmares."_

"_About Deathstroke?"_

"_Among other things." Said Felicity quietly, turning to face him, her eyes lowered in what appeared to be embarrassment. "It's been a crazy few months, heck year."_

"_Oh, sweetheart." Said Quentin pulling her over into his arms. "I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me you've been having nightmares?"_

"_I don't know, I haven't told anyone really. I try to avoid sleep when I can and when I'm at home I usually leave my lights and the T.V. on." _

"_You can stay here with me whenever you want, okay, you don't have to ask."_

"_Thank you Quentin." Said Felicity, snuggling into his embrace. "I feel safe, when I'm with you, and the nightmares seem to stay away."_

They had fallen asleep shortly after that, both sleeping soundly through the night. Standing up he took one more look at Felicity sleeping, leaning over he pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "Goodbye sweetheart." He said before heading toward the kitchen to grab his coffee cup and then he headed out the door to work. In the bedroom a soft, wondering smile appeared on Felicity's face before she succumbed once more to sleep.

.

.

.

.

Suffice it to stay though the morning started out great, it seemed to go downhill from there. Felicity had four interviews set up for the day. Out of those four, three claimed the position had just been filed and the fourth after sitting through the interview stated they would be in touch, but then so had several other companies in the previous weeks. Trying to remain positive Felicity headed back to her temporary home. Looking at the time and seeing she still had about an hour before Quentin got off work she changed into some jean shorts and an old t-shirt. Heading back to the kitchen with her laptop she set it on the counter, chopping up some fruit she prepared a fruit salad and placed it in the fridge to keep cool, figuring they could make some sandwiches for a late lunch when Quentin arrived, then setting down on a stool at the counter she opened her laptop and started looking into possible jobs.

She was so engrossed in searching and applying to different jobs that she didn't even hear Quentin pull into the driveway and enter the house.

"Hey Fel-" he began.

"aghhh!" shouted Felicity, nearly falling off of the stool. Turning to face Quentin who had rushed over when he saw her begin to fall before she caught herself using the counter to balance. "Holy microprocessor! You startled me." She said, leaning her back against the counter.

"Clearly," said Quentin, laughter in his voice.

"Hey, it's not funny." Said Felicity with a pout.

"Of course not." Said Quentin trying to hold in the laughter as he helped her off the stool. "You okay?" he asked.

"I will be once my heart stops racing." She said, half joking.

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in, what's got you so focused?"

"Just working on trying to find a job." Said Felicity walking toward the fridge and pulling out the fruit salad and the fixings to make sandwiches. Walking over to join her at the kitchen counter Quentin pulled down a couple of plates from the cabinet and helped her make the sandwiches.

"I'm guessing no luck with interviews today?"

"No," Felicity filled him in on her day and they were just getting ready to sit down and eat when they heard a knock at the door before it was unlocked and opened.

"Hey guys" Said Sara walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Sara." The both greeted her warmly. Quentin pointing her toward a seat at the table and Felicity moving to make another sandwich, "Are you hungry Sara?" she asked.

"I could eat." Said Sara sitting down at the kitchen table. A smile on her face as she watched her father and Felicity finish preparing the food and then sitting down at the table with her to eat. "So, I heard about the break in at your house." She said, the smile dropping from her face. "Do you know if it was the same guy?" She asked her dad.

"Actually I have some news on that front." Said Quentin, turning to face Felicity. "They searched the guys place, found some of the stuff you listed missing from your apartment there, not everything though and your purse, wallet, and keys were not there either."  
"Did he say what he did with the missing stuff?" Asked Sara.

"According to Alan, the mugger/thief, he had a partner, they split the stuff but he still hasn't given any information we can use to find the partner."

"So does this mean, I still can't go home?" Asked Felicity.

Sara was about to offer Felicity the tiny apartment that she used whenever she was in town but her father spoke first.

"You can go home whenever you want Felicity." He said. "But I would prefer if you would stay a bit longer, hopefully we can find this second guy quickly, but till then he still has all your information and could possibly return to your home."

"I guess you're stuck with a roommate for a bit longer than." Said Felicity.

Quentin looked as though he wanted to say something but held it in. Looking at Felicity he gave her a quick smile before turning to Sara. "Not that we don't enjoy your company but what brought you over today?" he asked.

Sara, noticing the use of the word 'we' moved passed that with a smile to herself. "I just wanted to check in and mostly see how you were doing Felicity, especially after I heard they'd broken into your house."

"Thank you Sara, and thank you for staying with me on Saturday." Sara just sent her a smile as Felicity continued. "Honestly, it's been such a crazy few days and my head hardly hurts at all, but thank you for checking on me."

"Of course, so what are you guy's up to today?" Asked Sara as they finished up their lunch.

"We're heading over to Felicity's place, the robbers left a mess that needs to be cleaned up and I need to install some new locks. Are you busy?" He asked. "Could always use the extra help."

"Of course Dad. No problem."  
"Great, so as a thank you to you both dinners my treat tonight" Said Felicity as they headed out. "Pizza?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good."


End file.
